


Time-Turner (Short Story Collections)

by StarFeather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFeather/pseuds/StarFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's explore the HP world from Marauders to Next Generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  awesome banner by beyond the rain @TDA  
> This story was written for The Epistolary Fic Challenge hosted by teh tarik.
> 
> Molly Weasley read the letter from her brother with a watch in her hand.

_Dear Molly_

_How are you? How are your children? Do the twins, Fred and George give you trouble? I know how annoying they are while you have to care the other kids but they just want to attract your attention on them. You’ve worried Charlie was restless but I think Charlie is the bravest of your children, I’ve never encountered such a kid who doesn’t mind seeing fire magic. I’ve never met your only daughter, Ginevra yet. I know how long you’ve been waiting to have a daughter. I hope you can have time to snuggle down in bed. I reckon bringing up six children have you exhausted. When I met you the last time, you hardly had time to put on makeup. I can imagine that you are telling me that you have no time after you gave birth to Ronald and Ginevra. Arthur loves you but with my advice I’ve experienced, you’d better care yourself, you wear too little makeup. The husband will be happy if his wife tries to be beautiful._

_Gideon sometimes tells me that he wishes you’re here with us to fight for the Death Eaters. He says you’re a strong witch and very smart. I remind him that you have to care and protect your own children. We’re proud of you, Molly._

_I don’t know why but right now I’m recalling the day when you made me the first ever hand-made chocolate biscuits. I knew you gave them to me after you practiced a lot for Arthur in your Hogwarts days, but I enjoyed the biscuits._

_We can’t use an owl so I’ll let the house-elf deliver this letter to you. I happened to rescue her in the middle of torture by one of the Death Eaters during our mission at Burke’s Manor House. We were assigned to guard Alice Longbottom and her baby Neville, but Augusta was with them so they didn’t need us. You know, Augusta Longbottom was the first ever female Auror. Nobody could touch them. After watching the Longbottoms, we descended stairs to the kitchen patrolling and then we saw Dolohov punishing the poor creature. He is a beast who is hungry for abusing the weak. If we hadn’t stopped him, the house-elf would have died. He glared at us when we saved her throwing personal abuse such as “Ginger big nose” and dirty words we can’t say in front of ladies. And he left throwing the words, “Dark Lord will never overlook Blood-traitors.” We predict that the gathering in public won’t be seen from now on. The dark era is coming. The party was the last before the Dark Lord took over the Ministry. But we won’t give up. It should be us to fight for regaining the control of light magic. The Potters are our hope. Sirius works hard these days since Emmeline was killed. He hinted that he would change the Secret Keeper. He’s one of the bravest warriors. We believe his decision will be the best. Seeing his Black heirlooms dented every time after he came back from his mission, I thought of sending my watch to you. Please keep it for me until the war will end, Molly._

_Send me the biscuits if you have time alone, the house-elf will deliver them for us. I have to stop writing here. Gideon sensed something move outside from the window._

_With Much Love,_

_Fabian_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note Many thanks to Leonore for doing beta on this


	2. Full Moon and 15 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Banner by StarFeather
> 
> Her words stopped him on the spot. He stared at her back. Why on the earth was she a friend of Snivellus whom Sirius punished?  
> 

The red-haired girl was at a loss as to how to reach the hospital wing using the nearest staircase leading down to the first floor. It began moving slowly to the other side. James shouted with impatience,

“Hey, pounce on it!” He grabbed her arm and forced her to jump with him to the edge of the moving staircase.

Lily Evans staggered; he grabbed her by the shoulder so they didn’t fall down together. She said,

“What a close call. I had no idea it would move! Thank you very much, Mr…?”

“I’m James Potter. Call me James.” He brushed away a loose strand of his jet-black hair. He hated his messy hair that wouldn’t lay down flat, at all, in the back.

“Thank you, James. I’m glad you’re in the same house, Gryffindor.” Her twinkling green eyes caught the red and gold stripes on his white shirt.

Her dancing, charming gaze mesmerized him. He was going to escort her to her destination but her next words prevented him.

“Well, I have to go. My friend Severus has been in the Hospital Wing.” She smiled and left.

Her words stopped him on the spot. He stared at her back. Why on the earth was she a friend of Snivellus whom Sirius punished? That was because Snape looked down on Sirius who was sorted to the House of Gryffindor and spoke ill of him because he was the black sheep in his Pure-Blood family. James had been calm around the feud between the two but he changed his mind on the day he found out Severus Snape was a close friend of Lily Evans. He pulled out his father’s old Invisibility Cloak and followed after Lily who entered the Hospital Wing. It was the first time he had used the Invisibility Cloak during the day or for a girl he had fallen in love with at first sight.

Lily greeted Madam Pomfrey politely, who smiled and guided her to the bed. The matron bent over the patient and urged him to wake up. James clicked his tongue seeing the unusually flat, black-haired boy sit up. He got more jealous of him when he heard Lily’s sweet voice.

“Severus, how’s your leg? Madam told me you would be able to get out of here tomorrow.”

With a too deep and resonant voice for the age of thirteen or fourteen, he spoke, “Thank you, Lily. Next time I won’t be entrapped by Black.”

The time seemed to pass between just the two of them, at the moment.

Severus Snape became James’ rival from day-one. From the first day, James watched Snape every time they had the same class. Snape made himself useful among his Slytherin peers, especially at Potions. James had to admit Snape studied harder than anyone in the third year. He felt superior to the Slytherin when he found out he couldn’t play Quidditch at all. Showing off his ability at catching a snitch in public became his daily routine, mostly to attract Lily.

One warm autumn day of his fifth year, looking through the west window of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, James stared at the tip of the Quidditch pole outside. He wished he could confess his true feeling towards Lily but he didn’t have confidence in himself. It was far easier to catch a snitch than to confess to a girl. He sighed deeply.

“You’re thinking about Lily Evans again.” Sirius poked him in his arm. “And you improved the scribble, E.L. It got more elegant and artistic.” His fingers drummed on the spot where James created the decorative characters, E.L. “Send her an owl letter instead of making doodles on the parchment, James. If you can’t, I’ll write for you, mate.” He winked.

“No, thank you. You’ll make the situation complicated. Where’s Remus?” James noticed his other friend’s absence. “It’s not full moon, right?” He whispered.

“No, but he feels sick. I guess he went to the Hospital Wing. I suspect one of them trapped him.”

“Macnair?”

“I guess so. He’s had a grudge against Remus since he divulged that Macnair abused a unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. I warned Remus that he would see his transformation at night if he continued moonlight walking after dinner.”

“We will never let it be revealed, Sirius. You know it’s our secret agreement between Dumbledore and us, and…” James jerked up and stopped talking when Professor Merrythought padded towards them with a textbook in her hand.

Galatea Merrythought had profound knowledge about the art of self-defense. She was a bit famous among students for her padding like a Ninja from behind. James stopped whispering with Sirius, but it was too late. She asked him, giving her stern look,

“Mr. Potter, tell me the best way to fall from a horse without causing any harm.”

“Ah, well, you know, I think the best way to prevent a person who fell down from a horse from severe injury is not limited to…” James sent his plea for help, with his hazel eyes, to Sirius but all his best mate could do was shrug exaggeratedly.

“I’m sure you can’t answer, Mr. Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for talking in whispers in my class. Mr. Snape?”

She asked the worst person for James. He had a hunch Snape would make a perfect answer in front of Lily. Snape pretended to be cool but James was sure he was full of confidence.

“It is broadly known the forward rolling of Japanese Judo without touching your head on the ground is quite effective, Professor.” His deep voice that James hated so much resonated in the class.

He glanced at Lily, who was smiling at Snape. James was pissed off. He sat down, and scribbled a note on the parchment. When the class was dismissed, James handed it to Sirius.

“Tell me your plan to trap him.”

Amused, Sirius spread the sheet of parchment and read it out,

“Five reasons to trap him. One, I hate him. Two, his hair is unusually flat. Three, he was so arrogant. Four, he shows off his knowledge. Five, he often pries into our secrets.” He smirked, “Do you want to hear my plan?”

“Yeah. I’ll do anything to trap him.”

“Good! I think it’s the best chance to trap him after the OWL test."

Later, James would regret his impulsive behavior. His conduct near the Black Lake after the OWL exams was not praise-worthy. Remus was there after the test but he seemed to lose his will to stop his best mates. He was gaunt like he had the plague. Perhaps the condition before full moon transformation made him indifferent. Seeing Snape’s greying underpants didn’t ease James’s stress. Lily’s accusation kept piercing his heart.

“Hey, James. Why are you depressed?” Sirius sat down next to him on the sofa near the hearth of the Common Room.

“What we did to Snape. I was so immature.”

“He should’ve been punished, mate. He deserved it. He called Evans in such an inappropriate word.”

“He was the worst person I’ve ever met. But I was worse.” And he buried his head in his hands.

“What did Evans say to you?” Sirius’s voice got soft.

“I don’t want to say. Leave me alone.” He stood up and didn’t notice that he dropped the rumpled parchment.

Sirius picked it up, spread and read it. “James, wait!” He followed after him and entered the boy’s dorm. “Since when has your father been in St.Mungo’s?”

James glanced up sitting on his four-poster. “Damn, you read it?”

Sirius nodded and sat down next to him. “Don’t be such a stranger. Your dad is my dad, too.”

“I didn’t want to make you worry. Three years to live, the Healer told my mum.”

“What disease?”

“Overwork exhausted him. And he must be stressed by the political disturbances in the Ministry.”

“I suspect my mother must be involved in it.” Sirius spat out.

They remained silent for a long time. Finally, Sirius opened his mouth,

“Then tell me, James. What did Evans say to you?”

“She almost cried. She didn’t show tears but I’m sure she was crying.”

“Why?”

“She called me a scummy sneak.”

“Sneak? Snivellus is the sneak but you are not.”

“I did make her disappointed. She accused me of ruining their friendship. She told me how she had believed in Snape. How I destroyed something that she had relied on for long since she entered Hogwarts. I’ve never known how she was treated by her Muggle friends and her sister before she entered here. Snape gave her comfort.”

“James, I doubt what she told you. I don’t believe Snivellus had a pure heart towards Evans. If he is a comfort for Evans, how dare he say that nasty word to her?”

James looked up from his hands, “Yes, you’re right. Snivellus is a scum.”

“Have confidence, mate. And let’s visit your dad this weekend.”

“No, we can’t. Full moon is coming.”

“Oh, yeah… I forgot. I have to find Peter. He suggested we bring in raw meat beforehand. If Remus eats it inside the shack, we don’t have to hunt rabbits in the hill. And… ” Sirius paused grinning wide.

“What?” James asked.

“I have an idea. We can teach Snivellus a lesson.” Sirius sneered. The news of James’s father’s illness cast a shadow over his mind, which accelerated his rashness.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily adamantly refused his apology at the Three Broomsticks. His heart broken, he pulled his Invisibility Cloak, and he walked down to the Shrieking Shack. He removed the Cloak and he pulled out his wand to transform himself. But he sensed an abnormal atmosphere after he opened the old door of the abandoned house. The werewolf, Remus was going to attack Severus Snape. There was no time to transform into a Stag. James pulled over his Invisibility Cloak once again to see the timing to save Snape who lost his voice with terror. If it was a week before, James would have gloated over the sight with Sirius, but now he felt he had to save his nemesis for Lily. Remus had just transformed and it seemed to be hard for him to focus on Snape. He was growling and snarling, menacing the intruder in his hiding place. It was only a matter of time until he would become a complete beast. Stepping back, James searched for a breakthrough. He squinted through his spectacles that were nearly slipping down on his nose; over Snape’s shoulder, he spotted a crimson lump on the antiquated table. It was the raw meat Peter brought in. Snape was still petrified with the sight of the werewolf, Remus. Invisible, James passed by Snape and then grabbed the lump of meat and threw it over the shoulder of Remus. Watching him leap at it, James pulled off his Cloak and steered Snape to the entrance. Hearing his best mate eat the meat voraciously, he shut the door and cast Locking Charm.

“What was that?” Snape uttered, still panicked.

“You saw him transform. Promise me that you will not tell anyone what you saw tonight. I saved your life, Snape. If you hint what he is, I’ll kill you.” James said coolly, pointing his wand at Snape’s throat.

Snape’s gaze focused on his hazel eyes. He nodded lightly and left. Watching Snape’s back until he vanished beyond the hill under the moonlight, James bellowed,

“Sirius! I know you’ve been hiding!”

Sirius, with a crafty smile, appeared from behind. “Why did you save him? Didn’t you want to see Snivellus wet his pants with horror?”

“We’re going to be sixteen, Sirius. In ancient Japan, a boy, who was born as a samurai warrior, had a ceremony of adulthood at fifteen. I quit bullying him.” James glanced up at the full moon in the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Many thanks to Bardic Magic for beta reading this.  
> Please leave comments in the box below.


	3. Life on the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  banner by StarFeather
> 
> This story was written for these three story challenges: MargaretLane's The 1916 Centenary Quotes Challenge, cherry_pop94's Inspired by the Masterpieces Challenge, and Gryffin_Duck's The Dowager Countess Quote Challenge.

_"Your regime has been one of the worst and blackest chapters_  
_in the history of the mis-government of the country.” - Bishop Thomas O'Dwyer._

 

 

**A Currach on the Shore**

 

A boy with freckles was milking a goat in the farmyard where two local men were making hay stacks. Intermittent rain had wet the land, but a breeze was now drying washing hung on a hill which looked down at the shore. The red haired woman he loved the most trotted down the hill with her inherent curiosity; her little white feet made a beautiful contrast against the emerald green land. He followed after her.

“Wait, Lily. Watch out. The muggles will find you.”

But she didn’t stop until she reached the currach on the shore, which was in the middle of being tarred. She heard voices nearby: an old tinker was fixing a pan and two kids were playing with empty bottles of whiskey by the bonfire where the tar was being heated. She noticed one of the children could produce small fireworks with her magical energy. Orange and light green sparks flew from the bottles. The girl must have the same ability. She approached them and talked to the little girl with rumpled red hair.

“Hello. Do you like fireworks?”

Perplexed, the girl hid behind her brother whose hair was as jet-black as James. He asked in his innocent voice, “Who are you?”

“I’m …” she glanced back to James. He shook his head lightly. “I’m Petunia. I like fireworks and flowers. I’ll show you if you want.” She smiled at them and shoved her left hand in the pocket of her long calico skirt. She pulled out a sky-blue Forget-me-not and held it out to the little girl.

When the tiny hand reached it, the five-petals started spinning slowly on her palm. She made a joyful cry and asked Lily, “How did you do that?”

“In the same way as you did with the bottles.” She smiled at the little girl.

The girl smiled back and stared at the petals on her palm fondly. James took a step closer to Lily and said,

“Let’s go. It’s getting colder, my love.”

“Where will we stay the night? I’m not sure if any Muggle hotels or cottages are safe.” She whispered back.

“I reached an agreement with the guy.” James nodded towards the gypsy man, who was staring at them, smoking. He seemed to be the children’s father. “A wagon. I’ll enchant it into a nice cottage.”

Lily cried joyfully and asked him, “Can we camp? By the shore?” She almost started dancing.

James couldn’t stop smiling, “I’ve never expected that you would be so happy.” He guessed the long fugitive life had affected her mentally. Then he got gloomy, thinking where to run away next. Godric’s Hollow would be their last place to hide from Voldemort. They were going to have a baby in a month. He had to choose the Secret Keeper carefully. He said, “Tonight here and tomorrow, we’ll go back to Scotland. I just remember McGonagall has a friend there. The family will give us a place to hide away.”

But Lily didn’t listen to his remark. She went tripping up the slope to the wagon and inspected inside of it. She called him, “James, come here! Can we transform it into a nicer bed room?”

“Okay. I’m coming.” He pushed aside his worry and climbed the wagon.

She was engaged in casting spells on the junk in the wagon enthusiastically. James just marveled at her magic. An old kettle was turned into a portable cooking stove and he could see a pot sat on it. The rags transformed to blankets and were waiting for them.

“Good job. Now we need fish to cook. Let’s go back to the shore. We may be able to get shellfish or lobster.” James took off his glasses and smiled at her. “Wait here. I’ll come back soon.”

“Wait. I’m coming.” Lily tied her hair back and said before James protested, “I know what you’re going to say. I reckon you will use the coracle. I want to see you fish. I’m okay. I know about myself. I’m sure.”

James barely kept calm, but he couldn’t stop saying, “Lily, I doubt staying like this is a right choice. We’re going to have a baby. We should move to a better place for you and our baby who will be born.”

Lily had already started stepping down to the ground from the wagon. She turned to him, “Come on, James. I’m okay. Our baby boy needs fresh air, too.”

“Our baby will be a boy? How did you know?” James was surprised.

“I feel it. Our baby is a boy. Come on James, we’ll be all right. We are safe here.” Lily smiled at her husband and held out her hand to him.

“Alright. Let’s go.” He grasped her hand and they walked down to the shore.

They saw the tiny boat, called a currach, on the shore. It floated on the water on which the moon light flickered. James made sure nobody was around and beckoned Lily to get in.

“Can you row a boat?” Lily asked James. The small boat bobbed on the waves when their shoes landed on it.

“Sure.” James grinned and started pulling an oar. “Kingsley forced me and Sirius to join the boat race in Muggle London. Our team won.” As soon as he began pulling an oar, the boat became stable. He stopped rowing and pulled his wand out. “Accio fish!” But it didn’t work at all.

Lily giggled hard at his puzzled look and pulled out her wand. She concentrated on casting a spell and pointed it to the surface of the seawater. “Laques.” Instantly, a translucent threaded net* emerged on the water. She smiled when she saw the silver fin flip in the net.

“Lily, I didn’t know you can fish. How do you know the spell?” He was amazed at the sight of a big lobster whose claw shined under the moonlight.

“Professor Slughorn taught me how to catch blue mussels. Accio doesn’t work for shellfishes in the Great Lake at Hogwarts. You can use ‘accio’ by the river, but it doesn’t work for a big lake or the ocean. I think we got them, too. There!” Lily muttered, “Accio mussels!” They jumped up from the net and landed on the bottom of the boat. “Let’s share them with the gypsy family.” She transformed the net into a bucket and handed it to James.　

The family let out a joyful cry at the haul of fish. The father grinned wide and said, “The old wagon was worth a quantity of fish. You paid us more than I expected.”

“My wife is a skillful fisherwoman.” James winked at Lily.

“Sure thing. You caught a fabulous lady. What’s your name? I’m Frank. This is Mary. And her brother, Harry.” He took his red haired daughter up on his lap.

The little girl smiled at Lily. Lily smiled back and said, “I’m Petunia. My husband is…” she cast a questioning look at James.

“Edward. Thank you for giving us the camp wagon.” He helped Frank with putting wood on a fire. The breeze blew softly from the land to the shore. Pastel colored hues melted above the horizon and the purple dark sky dominated the seashore. When the fire was settled, he sat down on the drift wood on the sand. He noticed the boy stare at him. James smiled and beckoned him to be near the spot where he sat. The boy, named Harry smiled shyly and went near him. James grinned at him and rumpled his jet-black hair and said, “You are a good boy, Harry!”

“Agatha died soon after Mary was born. Harry took care of her while I went to do a tinker job. He’s a good laddie.” Frank smiled at his son satisfied and handed a worn-out pot to Lily.

“Yes, he is. I hope our baby will be like your son. Harry, you’re brave.” Lily beamed at Harry, who sat closely to James, and started cooking fish.

James sensed Lily use the magic. He was impressed by the way she did without being noticed by Frank. She flipped her wand, putting twigs into the fire. He guessed Frank believed that she was just taking care of a wood fire. Soon the smell of bouillabaisse wafted from the pot.

“There. I’m done! Where are bowls?” Lily asked Frank.

Frank let Mary off his lap and grabbed aluminum bowls. Lily took them one by one and began talking about Mary’s school. “Frank, your daughter will get a letter from a Scottish school soon. You don’t have to worry about it at all. They’ll take care of everything for her.”

James reproached her meddling. “Li…Petunia, don’t. We can’t say the school is safe for her.”

“The school is protected. She needs education, Jam…Edward.” Lily stopped serving bouillabaisse and turned to James.

“The circumstance has changed. We shouldn’t recommend our old school. The place isn’t safe for young people.”

“Oi, don’t start a quarrel in front of the children.” Frank stared at Lily, and continued, “Why would she want to go to a real school? She isn’t a doctor’s daughter.**” He declared.

“He’s right, you see?” James nodded showing his approval.

“But…” Lily tried to retort, but James put his index finger on her lip,

“No buts. I’m hungry. Let’s eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

James squeezed Lily’s hand, “You don’t have to worry about the girl. Dumbledore will send her a letter. They will care for the Muggle-borns. All we need is to run away from Vol…” he looked around and continued, “Anyway, why did you worry about explaining everything to the gypsy father?”

“James, you don’t get it. You are from an old Pure-Blood family. When I heard from Severus what I was, though I couldn’t believe the whole story he told me, I had a silver lining. I was very relieved to know I wasn’t a freak.”

James apparently looked offended to hear the name of his nemesis. He stopped on the sand, released his hand from hers and looked up at the big full moon which was watching the young couple. He mumbled, “Did you regret that we got together?”

“No, James! Why do you say such a stupid thing?”

“Every time you say the name, I feel jealous of him.” The hazel eyes bored into the green ones for a while. Then he grinned, pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. “Did I say you are beautiful?” He kissed her. He felt her lips smile against his. He loved her brightness with all his might. He didn’t want to end the moment. : the salty scent, a silver full moon and the beautiful green eyes. The world existed only for the two at the moment. James sat down on the sand and urged Lily to do the same.

Lily sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder. “Did I say I love you?” She was so happy that she didn’t notice a hooded man was watching them behind the big rock.

Severus Snape couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was right in front of him. She was so close to him that he could reach for her if he moved forward one more step. He might be able to take her by force from James Potter, but he didn’t. He told himself to protect her and her baby in his mind. He would be able to get her back after the baby was born. The Dark Lord promised to give her to him after he killed Potter and the baby. All he had to do was inform the Dark Lord of their hiding place. But he rethought the first plan when he saw her touch her belly fondly next to her husband. He was not ready to tip the Dark Lord off. He went back to the guest house and contacted Lord Voldemort via Floo Network. He lied, “I couldn’t find them, my Lord.”

But his Lord wasn’t such a git. “Severus, how weak you are. I know you found them. I’ll train you in Occlumency after I killed them.” He gave him a creepy smile in the green flame

Severus protested desperately, but Voldemort didn’t accept his compromise. He was driven to despair, felt like the rug was pulled out from under him. He didn’t want to lose her. Not the unborn child, either.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily was awakened by a familiar voice, “Severus?” She saw a silver doe was standing by the bed.

The doe told her in a low voice, “He’s coming with the great snake. I sent the owl to Dumbledore. Run!” And it vanished.

James was stirred, “Lily? Who were you talking with?”

“I don’t know. Someone sent us a warning. We have to leave here. You Know Who is coming.” She couldn’t believe what she saw. Was Severus Snape’s Patronus the same as hers?

James didn’t ask anything more. He pulled his wand, shoved things in the backpack and checked his Invisibility Cloak in his pocket. Lily admired his ability to gear himself into the circumstance without questioning her. They got out of the wagon and hurried to the top of a hill where nobody would witness them use a portkey. On their way there, they sensed a dark cloud shadow their destination. Lily screamed silently at Voldemort who descended from the cloud with his great snake above them. James acted quickly; he pulled his Invisibility Cloak, covered Lily with it and he whispered, “Go back to Frank.”

Lily got what he said, climbed down carefully in haste without glancing back. She had no plan, but she didn’t think her husband could hold out against Voldemort alone. Even a muggle man might help them. She was going to protect Mary and Harry while they fought back Voldemort. If Severus was right, Dumbledore would give them help soon. Until then she had to hold on. When she returned back to the old camp wagon, Mary bounced towards her.

“Petunia, why is your shoulder missing?” She giggled at the sight of Lily.

“Oh, it’s magic.” She removed the Invisibility Cloak, folded it and shoved it into her pocket. “Mary, call your dad. Edward is fighting against a bad man on a hill.”

Mary ran away to fetch Frank and soon they came to Lily. Harry dashed across the sand to the top of the hill where James was fighting back. Voldemort was sneering at the sight of his sneak’s attack. The great snake struck James with her tail and was going to bite him. Then she saw the muggle boy run up the hill. Lily shouted,

“No, Harry, come back.” It was utterly an unexpected turn. She saw the boy lunge at the legs of Voldemort. The great snake gave up James and crawled back to rescue her master. Lily cast the Shielding Charm over him before Voldemort could stand up again and threw the Killing Curse at him with rage. Then she heard music coming from above. A swan-sized crimson bird glided by and started attacking at the great snake. The phoenix dove and pecked the hard skin of the snake with his long sharp beak; Voldemort roared at the phoenix, and shot the Killing Curse. James ran up to Lily, dragging Harry. Frank stood there stunned, holding up his daughter in his arms.

“He is a wizard, then. And you.” Frank asked James.

James nodded and spoke fast, “Yes. You and your family are in danger. I’m sorry, but this place is no longer safe. I’ll take you, three to a better place. Hold this boot.” He held out the ragged boot.

Frank hesitated for a while. Lily pressed,

“We have no choice. He’ll kill us all.”

Frank still hesitated, but Harry, on the contrary, grabbed the boot next to James and urged his father, “Dad, we have no time! Hurry!”

Finally Frank grabbed the boot, and the activated portkey carried them all to Scotland.

 

* * *

 

 

At the foot of a foggy highland, they landed slowly. James stood firm to support the weights of Lily and Harry. Frank fell on his bottom and barely kept holding Mary in his arms. Mary looked around with an amused look and pointed at the cottage in front of them. McCormack’s cottage stood there, which gave them comfort after lives had been in such peril. The McCormacks welcomed them warm-heartedly. Catriona, who was once a famous Quidditch player, had a daughter, Meaghan who was a rookie of the Scottish Quidditch team, Pride of Portree and a ten years old boy, Kirley. Their cottage had four rooms, two upstairs and two down. They gave James and Lily one guest room upstairs and the square living room for Frank’s family to stay temporarily.  
James thanked them,

“Thank you, Mrs. McCormack. I’m sorry that we intruded on your cottage in such great numbers and so suddenly.” He made an apologetic face.

“Oh, it’s alright. We’ve heard from Minerva about you, two. And you will have a baby, soon? No other events will please us as much as the happy news.” Catriona beamed at them. “We’ll be happy to be with you, a big company. What’s your family name, Mr…?” She asked Frank.

“Frank O’Shanahan. Do you need mending cook wares? I can fix anything.”

“Well, we can fix them by ourselves, thank you.”

“Oh, of course, you can. I forgot you were witches.” Frank mumbled staring at a polished floor.

James and Frank’s son, Harry deepened the bond with each other since they fought back against Voldemort together. Though Harry wasn’t a wizard, he listened to James’ story about Hogwarts where his sister, Mary would stay for seven years, with shinning eyes. The McCormacks loved Mary instantly just like Lily. Kirley, and Meagan taught Mary how to play the piano and Lily joined them with singing. James asked Frank, who seemed to be bored of doing nothing, to join him fly fishing, but he refused.

“Why do you have to fish without using magic? Don’t worry about me just because I am not a wizard.”

James didn’t know how to answer. He got worried with Frank’s sullen mood. One morning, James talked to Frank when he went out of the cottage to smoke.

“Hey, what are you thinking, Frank?”

“I can’t stay here any longer. Let us go back to Ireland. There is no job for me here.”

James was ready for the answer. His hunch turned to be right. He couldn’t force them into a fugitive life. He said,

“Alright, I’ll tell Dumbledore. He’ll find a better place to live for you and your family.”

As soon as James talked with Dumbledore via Floo Network from the hearth of McCormacks, Dumbledore began setting a safe place in Ireland for Frank and his family. Dumbledore in the green flame said to James,

“Voldemort’s regime has been one of the worst and blackest chapters in the history of the mis-government of the country. More Muggles, wizards and witches will suffer great losses in the near future. We have to keep fighting. I’m sorry for you, too, James. Do you and Lily have the next hiding place in your mind? If my secret double agent is right, Voldemort will find McCormack’s.”

“Yes, I have. We will leave soon after you send Frank and his family to Ireland.” James wished the next hiding place would be the last. He had fought back against Voldemort to protect his family three times. He wanted to end this endless war game.

“You had better use Fidelius Charm. I’ll be your Secret Keeper, James.”

“Thank you, professor. I’ll talk with Sirius about it.”

“Good. Floo me anytime. Don’t use the owl. They will censor it.”

 

* * *

 

 

James and Lily were standing on the top of a hill after sunset. Frank, Mary and Harry had gone to Ireland. Tears were spilling from Lily’s eyes. She muttered,

“I miss them. We became good friends. They cared for us and we cared for them. How many times will we have to repeat this unbearable life?”

James hugged Lily close and said, “We will meet them again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note
> 
> Nature descriptions of this story based on the art works by Gerard Dillon (Irish artist).
> 
> *Thanks to Paula for giving me the idea of catching fish.
> 
> **Countess Violet Crawley’s (Downton Abbey) quote.
> 
> Many thanks to my brilliant beta, Bardic Magic.


	4. The Longest Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry received a threatening owl letter.  
> He asked Ron to operate the game at Belfast, Ireland.

When Ron got off the train, it began raining. The station was located among the quiet Muggle residential area. He passed through some old Gothic flats, reached at the spot where the back yard of the music pub was open. He saw the men wearing tartan skirt playing the bagpipes loudly. The drumbeats of the pipe band gave a tremendous boost to the inspiring tunes. Muggles were listening to them drinking beer. Ron took a piece of paper from his pocket, made sure the name on it: Peter Aslan with a turban on his head. He glanced up. His eyes searched the man. It didn’t take much time. The man who had a turban on his head was standing near the bar counter.  
  
  
Ron pulled out the Muggle money and spoke to him. “Hi, Peter. I’m on supply for the defender. He is sick so I'll play in his place.” And he raised a hand to call a bartender. The bartender nodded and came to him. He ordered. “It’s my treat, two pints of lager.”  
  
  
Peter Aslan drank white lager and smiled at him, “Mr. Potter had a high opinion of you but this task would be attended with risk. Are you sure you want to play him? If you lose, your brother’s joke shop must pay a reward to Justin and the advertisement rate to the Daily Prophet. ”  
  
  
Ron was aware of the risk. How many risks had he gone through since he had met his mate at Hogwarts Express first time. He drank up his glass and finally said, “Yes, I am.”  
  
  
“Good. If you win, how would you like me to pay?”  
  
  
“I have enough money to support my family. Front page coverage and a year columnist for _Today’s Game._ ”  
  
  
The smiling face creased with wrinkles turned to severe look. “Will you take the place of me, Mr. Weasley?”  
  
  
Ron kept smiling calmly, “You can decide when the game is over.”  
  
  
“It’s acceptable. If the game isn’t what I expect, I won’t make over my place.”  
  
  
“Deal.” Ron followed after Peter Aslan who shoved the door to the back room.  
  
  
The smoke twisted and ascended into the ceiling of the dim room. The round-shouldered man wearing a flat cap was smoking at the corner. There were about fifteen spectators in the room. Aslan took a step closer to him, introduced Ron. “Justin can’t play today. He’s a challenger. ”  
  
  
The man held out his hand to Ron saying his name shortly, “Lewis Walker.” Ron took his hand, shook it. Walker kept smoking. Ron waited patiently till he finished his cigarette.  
  
  
  
Finally he disposed the ashes, sat down. He pulled out his wand to set the chess board on the table. “The black side or the white side?” he asked without looking up, took out each piece adeptly.  
  
  
“I’m the white side.” Ron sat down, began arranging the ivory pieces. His heart started hammering. He’d never played in front of so many witnesses. He had played among his brothers at the Burrow, Gryffindor mates at Hogwarts in his younger days. After he entered Ministry with Harry, he was kept away from the chess. He restarted playing after he retired from the Auror Headquarters. He had considered the strategy to win for a year. He cut out the article of the back page of the Daily Prophet every morning before heading for George’s joke shop, made a scrapbook. He knew all moves of Lewis Walker, the king of the wizard chess.  
  
  
When they finished setting all, Walker glanced up and spoke, “You move first.”  
  
  
Ron tried to remember Walker's typical moves when he was reading the articles about chess matches. Walker tended to move a queen from the thirty sixth move. He must take the lead before Walker would start up. His white knight was the key to the game. He spoke, “E-pawn, two squares.”  
  
  
Things were going well until the thirty sixth moves. Some black pawns and white ones were removed, and one white knight was smashed by the black knight to the floor of the board. Walker touched the brim of his flat cap and spoke quietly after he moved the black king, “Queen,” he halted. Icy blue eyes of Walker stared at Ron. Then Walker stood up suddenly, left there.  
  
  
When the door swung shut, Aslan spoke to Ron. “This means the end of the game?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Ron grinned wide satisfied. He was now the King of the Wizard Chess.

 

* * *

 

“Twenty hours and sixteen minutes?” Ron’s voice cracked.

 

Harry looked very nervous. He received a threatening owl letter demanding the longest chess game. It said they had abducted Minerva McGonagall who had been at St.Mungo’s for her strained back. If he refused their demand, she would be killed. When the longest game was approved to be recorded, she would be released. He placed his hope in his best mate who had beaten the king of wizard’s chess recently.

 

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eye. “I worry she would never hold out considering how old she is and her strained back under medical treatment. You must finish the game in just twenty hours and sixteen minutes. The longer the game is continued, the more she will be exhausted.”

 

Ron started thinking hard. The chess board popped up in his mind and the white and black chess pieces began moving drawing arrows. “Where will the game be held?” he asked.

 

Harry put back his glasses on his face. “At Belfast. The challenger will be a Russian champion. Their aim is to raise lots of money from betting the success of the longest game ever. Seamus has already flown there. Druidic warlocks there are cooperative to spot the place where McGonagall was held hostage. They will search the villains with us during the game. We’ve already set the Portkeys. Please come to the Headquarters, when you’re ready.”

 

* * *

 

When Ron came back home to prepare for his trip to Belfast, Hermione rushed into his arms. She hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. “I heard from Harry. I’ve already set out everything you need. We can’t miss the game.” She spoke in an excited voice.

 

He protested. “No, you mustn’t come with me. Who will look after Rose?”

 

“Molly will come with us. I can handle this. I want to help you.” Hermione claimed.

 

“You want to take Rose with us? NO!” He reprimanded her. “This game might be dangerous. Harry and me need to confront culprits until it is done. Besides we must save McGonagall.”

 

Hermione was taken aback by his menacing look and said awkwardly, “Alright then. We’ll wait for you here. We hope everything will go well.” She sat down on the sofa disappointed.

 

Ron guessed she would fall asleep soon there. She had been lacking of sleep since Rose was born. He understood how bored she had been since nursing began. Working in the Ministry was her reason for living. She wasn’t the type to devote herself to only caring of her child. He spoke gently to her, “You’d better sleep with Rose.” He helped her stand up from the sofa and he kissed her on the forehead. “It’d be helpful if you could come with me, but you know, this trip will be risky.”

 

She nodded and said, “I believe you and Harry will be able to save Minerva.”

 

* * *

 

Sudden shower, grey cloudy sky and humid air clung damply to his surroundings. A Muggle white van drove along the wet country road at about 100 km per an hour, the windscreen wipers moaning frantically. Ron stared at a slug on the road. He imagined the game would go at a slow pace like a slug. He wondered how he could manage the allocation of time in the final game of the wizard chess. He had to keep the game for exactly twenty hours and sixteen minutes. When he reached the harbor and went to walk across the landing steps to a floating hotel, he felt someone touch on the shoulder from behind. It was Seamus Finnegan, clad in waiter costume. He led the way, whispering to him, “Harry and Dean are standing over there.” He nodded towards the two men in the same waiter costume near the entrance door of the kitchen. Both of them were in disguise.

 

“Which is Harry?” Ron whispered back. The smell of the salty sea and seeweed jumped into the nostrils before boarding the luxury ship.

 

“He’s the red haired guy. Dean is the one with sandy hair. They have to drink Polyjuice Potions every two hours. I hope they won’t have to drink too much before capturing the villains.” They came to the antique wooden table.

 

“Twenty hours and sixteen minutes, eh? Sounds like hell.” Then Seamus changed the tone of his voice and spoke aloud, “I recommend the homemade lemon cake and apple pie. Shall I bring a cup of tea, sir?”

 

Then the opponent, surrounded by reporters, entered. One of the reporters shouted, “Mr.Ivanov, do you have confidence to win the game?”

 

The Russian wizard sat down on the chintz sofa without a single word. Ron sat down, too. The chess board had already been set on the mahogany square table. Each piece was varnished and polished. He thought the gleaming black in front of him was beautiful. He chose the black side. The plan was set in his mind. Repetition of back and forth endlessly, not losing one bishop, a rook, a pawn and a king, plus concentration. The last knight might be the key to win but he didn’t have to win. This time he only had to keep the time until Harry and Dean would capture the villains who were surely here among the audience. He had to keep the time to save McGonagall. He glanced up and observed his opponent. Ivanov was prone to rubbing his unshaven jaw. A moderator with the curly dark hair told them to start the game. Ivanov moved the first pawn two squares straight ahead. Ron did the same after waiting beyond necessity. He didn’t forget to get a free refill of his drink. Drinking and going off to the loo very often would be inevitable.  
He didn’t feel rushed. Ivanov wasn’t the type who launched an attack without thinking ahead. Seamus appeared every so often bearing a tray of sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Ivanov ate them slowly considering over the next move.　

 

Five hours had passed with two break times. Most of the time, Ron could occupy the half of the center square of the chess board to control the game, but Ivanov did the same, so he couldn’t rest on his arms. When he countered with defending the black queen, he noticed movement in his left side. Red haired Harry was going to go out of the room following a bearded stout man. Ron barely managed not to get distracted. He turned his gaze back to the chess board. He trusted Harry. Harry’s intuition had always led the way to solve many incidents before.

 

The bearded man and Harry didn’t come back. It seemed more than three hours had passed, but when he stared at the clock on the herringbone stripe pattern wall, actually only one hour had rolled around. Seamus carried Butterbear on the tray. Ron drank up the glass and gave a big sigh to calm down. Ivanov stood up and left to smoke.

 

Seamus refilled the cup of coffee and whispered Ron, “McGonagall was rescued, actually.  
She escaped by transforming into a cat. But her back condition got worse.”

 

“So does that mean we can end the game anytime soon?” Ron whispered back.

 

“No, you can’t. Harry hasn’t determined the criminals yet. We need much more time to figure it out.”

 

The Russian challenger came back with a glass of water in his hand. He sat down on the sofa with a thud, picked up the white knight. Ron soon noticed his plan. He did the sixty-seventh move. The black bishop smashed the white knight. Ivanov cleared the scattered white pieces from the board, swishing his wand, muttered, “Are you going to finish this game soon? At this pace, one of us will call checkmate earlier.”

 

Ron stared at Ivanov, arching his brows. Ivanov gave him a sly smile. Now he realized Ivanov had been one of the criminals. Harry and Dean in disguise came back to the room. They nodded lightly to Ron. Seamus carried another tray of sandwiches and put a plate near Ivanov. He grabbed one of them and began to eat. Seamus put another plate of sandwiches near Ron’s left arms on the table, too. Ron found a piece of paper napkin with a scribbled message under the sandwitches. It said, “When the world record is done, we’ll capture him.” It was from Harry. 

 

That was the most difficult challenge Ron had endured. He folded the paper napkin, shoved it into the pocket of his trousers, grabbed a sandwich and dug into it thinking over the left thirteen hours and sixteen minutes.

 

 

* * *

 

This was written for 2015 Summer House Cup, 'Game On'.


	5. Flying Car Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Weasley had fully prepared for Flying Car Game.  
> He named the game “Fred Weasley’s Memorial Flying Car Race”.

Arthur Weasley loved Muggle junk. They were treasures to him. His shed was crammed with plugs, wires, pipes, nuts, bolts, oil tanks, wheels and used motor engine parts. His children started out in their own life. It’s about time to put his plan into practice. It took months to persuade the DMLE to approve his proposal to make flying cars out of old Muggle used cars. Thanks to Hermione, the law was passed.

However, Molly protested. She didn’t like the idea that the shed would be made a mess by his plan. Finally she said yes after hearing Arthur’s plans to name the race after Fred.

One day in May, Arthur stood near the podium. The weather was sunny mixed with a spattering of rain. The field was full of a variety of flying cars. He glanced up at a hanging notice board, “Fred Weasley’s Memorial Flying Car Race”. He began speaking to the audience.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s fantastic to see these beautiful handmade flying cars. I tell that you’ve all put your heart and soul into this work. Let’s show off your wonderful flying cars. The flying car which performs the best will be manufactured in the future. Anyway, enjoy your flight!”

He finished and went back to his own flying car, Ford Anglia, amidst a storm of applause.

Amos Diggory smiled at him. “Fred is proud of you, Arthur. I’ll fly today for my son, Cedric.”

Arthur nodded and got into the front of his car. Since his son Ron and Harry broke it, he had made repeated improvements. He had thought of using the other car instead of Ford Anglia once, but he loved the old car. It was the best flying car ever. He was confident that it could win the game. He loved the noise the engine made while he drove his flying car. This was his life. This was his happy place.

He tapped the handle with his wand and started the ignition. Soon the seat began vibrating and the noise of the engine was heard, which indicated that his take off was done right. He pressed a silver button on the dashboard and watched over the world below. Soon he could see the London Eye from a patch of sky, which proved the improvement was a success.

The destination was the home Quidditch Pitch of Pride of Portree on the Isle of Skye. The whole Weasley family and the Potters would be waiting for him there. When he landed successfully, the record would be registered. He was the recognized authority on making flying cars. He coudln't lose this race for Fred, too. The memory with Fred flashed back in his mind. Twins loved occupying the front seat. Talkative young kid next to him still lived in his heart. The record would be the longest flight ever. He changed his plan to extend the flight distance not the speed.

However, his eagerness backfired. When the indicator on the magical oil tank was closer to zero, he couldn’t remember the spell to refill the fuel. He panicked and tapped a meter on the dashboard with his wand, but it didn’t work at all. His Ford Anglia started falling down rapidly. He barely managed to avoid landing on the roof of a Muggle house and plummeted into the river.

Making a big splattering sound, the Ford Anglia landed in a river. He broke his front teeth in the impact of the heavy landing. He noticed two Muggles rushing from the house. They looked familiar to him. They were the Grangers.

Mr. Granger peered into the windshield anxiously and said, “Arthur! Do you have any injuries?”

Arthur Weasley gave him a dull mumur, “My front teeth were chipped. Can you fix them?  
I can fix them by magic, but I’m very curious to know how Muggles treat broken teeth.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Gryffindor fellow authors on beta.


End file.
